


Vessel

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Somnophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: "Even if I fall asleep, don't stop."





	Vessel

He's always so beautiful when he's asleep.

 

It doesn't matter in what way. Whether it be pretend sleep, deep sleep, napping sleep, or nodding off, Noctis Lucis Caelum was his most beautiful while touched with slumber.

 

And even though the young man had long given blanket permission for his retinue to touch him -to please him- while he slept, it always gave Prompto a small tinge of rippling icy shivers whenever he acted while Noctis was asleep. Because this was supposed to be wrong, right? Consent was given only while conscious, but he had permission, and Noctis wanted it, and so who was he to deny his Prince?

 

Gladio had been given permission for much longer than Prompto. And when you have a boyfriend who was prone to falling asleep halfway through sex, and then having an orgasm in REM sleep, compromises were needed.

 

_"If I fall asleep, don't stop, Gladio…"_

 

And so he didn't. Not even now, sliding in and out of Noctis on the bed of the highest room in the Leville while Prompto sucked him down, whining around Noct as he hardened on his tongue.

 

Noctis slept as two of his three lovers took what they needed. What he wanted. What they all wanted.

 

When he woke up, his body was sore, he was litered with new bruises and bites, and there was a buzz of dulling pain radiating from his hips and ass and thighs. He grinned lazily and turned, face nuzzling the chest of his Shield, absolutely sated.


End file.
